Harry Potter: El león y la serpiente
by Lady Malfoy B
Summary: 5to año.Un amor.Una traición.


CAPITULO I: UN CAMBIO DE AMBIENTE

La luna brillaba en la noche calma y calurosa, el verano estaba por llegar a su fin y la vuelta a la escuela se acercaba.

En la mansión Malfoy todos se encontraban durmiendo menos una jovencita de quince años que se encontraba asomada por la ventana contemplando la noche. En sus ojos marrones se notaba el brillo de la luna, y la brisa acariciaba su largo, ondulado y negro cabello.

Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida al cuidado de sus tíos ya que sus padres habían muerto cuando su casa se incendió diez años atrás, milagrosamente ella había logrado salvarse gracias a que se había quedado en la casa de una amiga luego de una fiesta de cumpleaños. La noticia de la muerte de sus padres la tuvo bastante tiempo sin hablar y sin sacar a la luz emoción alguna, pero con el tiempo lo fue asimilando y comenzó, de a poco, con su vida normal nuevamente.

Sus tíos eran muy diferentes a lo que ella recordaba de la vida con sus padres, trataban a los elfos domésticos como basura, se juntaban pura y exclusivamente con gente de su mismo nivel económico y mismos ideales; y despreciaban a aquellos que poseían lo que ellos denominaban "sangre sucia", una expresión vulgar y cruel para nombrar a aquellos que no venían de una familia pura y exclusivamente de magos.

-¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?- Pregunto un joven rubio de nariz afilada, de también unos quince años (y medio dormido) luego de entrar a la habitación sin hacer ruido.

-Nada, solo que no podía dormir y me puse a ver por la ventana.

-¿Podrías irte a dormir ahora Anaís?

-Claro Draco- Le respondió y enseguida cerro la ventana y se dirigió al chico- Buenas noches primo- Le dijo al oído y luego lo besó en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches- Respondió y la beso también.

A la mañana siguiente todos en la casa se despertaron mas temprano que de costumbre.

-Buenos días- Dijo Anaís entrando al comedor envuelta en la bata de dormir al igual que el resto de la familia.

-Buenos días- respondió su tío de mejor humor que en veces anteriores.

Anaís se acerco a él, lo rodeo con sus brazos y luego lo beso en la mejilla, lo mismo hizo cuando se acerco a su tía y a Draco.

-Buenos días Draco.

-Buenos días- Respondió fríamente.

Así transcurrió todo el desayuno cruzando de vez en cuando alguna palabra con Draco. Al finalizar, el tío de Anaís se afino la voz logrando de esa forma la atención de toda la familia.

-Esta mañana llego una carta para ti Draco- Le dijo y le entregó el sobre- Proviene de la familia Flint- Agregó inmediatamente observando a Anaís, la cual disimuló su cara de asco.

Draco abrió el sobre y luego de leer el contenido de la carta, en su cara apareció una sonrisa.

-¿De qué trata primo?- preguntó Anaís en forma curiosa.

-Que bueno que preguntas- Le respondió aun con su sonrisa en el rostro- Justamente Marcus Flint tiene pensado hacer una fiesta antes de comenzar las clases y quiere que vaya, claro también quiere que estés ahí- Le comentó.

-¿Yo? ¿Para que me quiere a mi ahí?- Dijo casi sin disimular su desagrado.

-¿Qué no es muy obvio? Le gustas y te quiere ahí seguramente para decírtelo.

-Pero él a i no me gusta, además no quiero ir a esa fiesta, van a estar todos tus amigos y las personas del club- se quejo.

-Vos también vas al club así que no vas a estar sola, además vas a conocer a mucha gente que va a Hogwarts y son todos de Slytherin.-Intervino el tío- Así que espero que vayas porque no quiero obligarte- Añadió enojado.

-Esta bien, voy a ir- dijo con rabia levantándose de la mesa y marchándose a su habitación.

Durante toda la tarde Anaís estuvo de mal humor y apenas le hablaba a Draco. El día estaba soleado y caluroso; y sus tíos junto con su primo, se la pasaron en la piscina de la casa.

-¿No tienes calor?- le pregunto su tío

-Algo

-Entonces ven y refréscate

-Ya voy, me pongo el traje de baño y vuelvo- le respondió y subió a cambiarse a su habitación.

Cuando bajo y entro en contacto con el agua fría se sintió mucho mejor, y el enojo ya se le había pasado bastante. Intentaba no pensar en lo que le esperaba esa noche y disfrutar lo que le quedaba de la tarde.

La noche llego mas rápido de lo que Anaís pensaba. Enseguida se puso a buscar ropa para la fiesta. Como no era para nada elegante, descarto de su armario todos los vestidos largos y opto por un jean y una camisa de vestir, se maquillo como de costumbre y bajo hacia la sala en donde su primo la estaba esperando.

-¿Así vas a ir vestida?- le pregunto mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Si, ¿Algún problema?

-Podrías haberte vestido un poco más femenina, ¿no?

-No quiero, no me interesa

-Pero cuando vas a bailar si te importa ¿O me equivoco?

-Ese es mi problema, no te metas

-¿Qué esta pasando acá?- preguntó el tío de Anaís entrando a la sala.

-Lo que pasa es que Anaís está mal vestida, yo digo que podría ir más femenina a la fiesta, pero ella se niega a cambiarse

El tío la miró de pies a cabeza y luego se quedó pensativo.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- dijo entrando la tía.

-Es que Draco cree que Anaís debería vestirse más femenina para ir a la fiesta

-Lucius, ¿No es más fácil que lo decida ella?

-No Narcisa, creo que Draco tiene razón.

-Esta bien, como digas- le respondió Narcisa para no comenzar una discusión con su esposo y se marchó.

-Bueno Anaís, ve a cambiarte, usa una falda le ordeno Lucius.

Anaís fue a cambiarse de mala gana y bajó luego de quince minutos.

-¿Estás conforme Draco?

-Ahora si, vamos.

-No lleguen tarde- les gritó Lucius desde la puerta.

-No te preocupes papá estaremos temprano.

Ambos se marcharon y en veinte minutos llegaron a la mansión de la familia Flint, donde en la entrada estaba la seguridad que pedía invitación.

-¿No crees que haya mucha gente Draco?

-No lo se, calculo que si

-Sinceramente tengo terror a lo que piensen de mi así vestida.

-No te preocupes, te ves bien. Además es probable que haya chicas vestidas como vos, y hasta más provocativas también.

-Te faltó decir que también va a haber chocas mas lindas que yo.

-No, para nada, lo que si pienso que Pansy Parkinson puede llegar a igualarte- dijo en tono serio

-¡Oye! ¡No me compares con ella!- dijo enojada.

-Era solo una broma, no te enojes

-Está bien.

Pansy Parkinson era una chica morocha con cara de dogo, para anda bonita y excesivamente odiosa, iba al mismo club que Draco y Anaís, y ellas no se llevaban para nada bien.

-¿Qué te parece si entramos de una vez?- le dijo Draco.

-Bueno, esta bien- respondió de mala gana y entraron a la fiesta.


End file.
